1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to material and manufacturing method of exercise mat and more particularly, to a material composition for making an environmentally friendly, low odor, and recyclable exercise mat and a manufacturing method of the exercise mat.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 1367234 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,110 B2) has disclosed a composition for preparing a plant fiber composite which is non-toxic, harmless, recyclable and low pollution production. Specifically, because rarely utilized waste plant materials such as straw, sugarcane residue, corncob, coconut shell, cereal husk, peanut shell, leaves, bamboo leaves, sawdust, and bamboo stem dust can be used to produce the aforesaid plant fiber composite, the composite has the advantages of environmentally friendly, recyclable, non-toxic, and harmless.
The foregoing composition, however, has never been used in production of exercise mats. In fact, whether the composition can be applied to produce exercise mats is unknown. Accordingly, the inventor of the present disclosure conducted extensive research and experiment on like materials and finally successfully developed the present invention.